Prevaricator
by Vailenia
Summary: Born from the death of her own Mother, was she not a monster? Surely only a monster would kill it's own Mother. Raised to be a weapon, to recognize everyone as inferior, except, the only three above her. Raised never to question, simply to do. What happens when something finally makes her question everything she thought she knew?
1. Chapter 1

_ The last version of this, was an absolute bust. It was terrible! So, here I am once more. I've sat down, and thought through maybe what made it not likable. I've removed many of the key factors that I think made it stupid myself, I've been thinking these things were stupid for a while now._

_ So, I spared every and anyone the horrendous sight of having to read the old version by deleting it. And now starting anew, I won't start over again after this though. This will be a well thought through one, and it will be the final version published. This story that's been stuck in my head for years shall finally get out!_

_ I'll put this here once and only once, because I think it's annoying to see it every chapter. I do not own Twilight, I do not claim to own anything, I am making no profit from this, nor do I want to. No infringement is intended._

_ I do however own Nève, and any other random OC I choose to throw in here. I also own the plot. None of these things may be copied, redistributed, or used in any way shape or form without the express written permission of Vailenia._

* * *

_Chapter One_

Screams of absolute terror, the sound of bones snapping, blood splattering across the walls and floors. The scene was like something taken straight from a horror movie. Black cloaked figures moved quickly, visible only for a short second before disappearing a moment later.

Death dominated the large cavernous room, light shining through a small window far too high up for a human to reach. One erratic heartbeat was left in the room, it belonged to a young woman curled up in a corner. Thick, tousled snow-white locks surrounded her beauteous sun kissed face, pale, colorless eyes darting about the room fearfully.

A tall guard licked his lips, taking a step towards the cowering woman, a grin spreading across his handsome face. His long mahogany hair fell over his face, covering his ruby eyes slightly. "Come, come pretty lady." He chuckled, holding his hand out as he stepped ever closer.

When he'd gotten within four feet of her, a large hole was blown through his chest. He laid upon the floor his eyes wide, his mouth open in shock.

The room had gone quiet, the three Kings attention wholly focused on the scene before them.

"My, my, that will teach us not to get too close to skittish creatures won't it?" Aro laughed giddily, he stood gracefully from his throne, he and his brothers walking with an eerie grace towards the corner where the guard was now incapacitated and the girl had shrunken even further into the corner.

She stood slowly on trembling limbs, her nails scraping against the stone walls. "Éloignez-vous!" Her soft voice was shrill with fear, her eyes darting around wildly.

"Calmly, calm young one," Aro held his hand out slowly, being careful not to step too close. "We just wish to speak with you."

Her eyes narrowed distrustfully, looking between the three Kings, she nodded infinitesimally.

"We hope you would consider, joining us perhaps. Certainly you understand what we are after having see what you've seen today yes?" Aro spoke in a conversational tone, light and friendly.

Another quick nod was the only response, shrewd eyes tracking every movement she was able to.

Caius reached out slowly and quite deliberately, touching his fingers lightly against Aro's. Marcus stood silently, gazing upon the girl with dull, almost lifeless eyes.

Aro nodded in response to whatever thoughts Caius had shared with him, an almost gentle smile crossed his face. "Young one, you shall aid us."

Before the young thing was able to react, she had been injected with a tranquilizer, her world had gone black before she was able to even scream.

She awoke in a dark room, sparsely spaced candles were the only source of light. She had been placed in a comfortable king sized bed, all covered in black, her own clothing had been changed to a thin black nightdress.

She clutched at the fabric of the dress, looking frantically around the room for her old clothes. She was not able to locate them, which sent her into a bit of a panic. She had not the faintest idea of what happened to her while she was out. But she was slowly becoming aware of a dull aching pain between her legs, which sent her further into a panic.

Within a few days she began to notice a hardening of her stomach, along with a small nudging. As the days ticked by she slowly began to take leave of her senses. At first, she was determined to kill the thing within her along with herself, so she cut her wrists, which was a failure. She learned quickly how impossible it was to try to bleed out in a castle full of vampires. Her final attempt was an overdose, but to her dismay she woke up with a tall, lithe figure sitting beside her.

He was extremely handsome like the rest of them, his dark shoulder length hair was neatly pulled away from his face. He sat with his hand placed on his face, his eyes tracking her every movement.

"Little human, I am here to watch over you until you have this child," He paused for a moment, to confirm that he had her attention. "My name is Demetri."

She inclined her head, the only sign of acknowledgment she would give. Her face drawn in resignation. "...I-I shall surely die, shall I not?" Her voice was very quiet, no more than a whisper.

Demetri looked upon the small creature before him, he reached out, placing his hand lightly over both of her folded ones. "Tell me, what is your name?" He smiled, a comforting smile.

"I am called Nève." Her voice had gotten even quieter, glancing up at his face, then quickly back down at their hands.

He squeezed her warm hands in her cool ones, smiling widely. "Well, I feel very accomplished. I'm the one who got you to speak, and I'm the first...Well, fourth, one to know your name!" He laughed boisterously.

She glanced up at him from behind her long locks, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Nève and Demetri developed a strong friendship during the last months of her life. He was the one thing she took solace in when she was lonely. Especially when she was hurt, she found herself in more pain than she was able to handle as the time for the birth came closer.

Her death was thankfully quick, due in large part to Demetri. She had clung to his cloak, screaming as if it might make the pain lessen. All the while he held her in his arms, running his cool hands through her hair, stroking her burning face. Once the baby had begun to tear through her, he quickly snapped her neck.

He carefully laid her body on the bed. He aided the baby in its quest to get loose, tearing the stomach in half carefully, not wanting to disfigure the body any further than necessary.

He picked the small child up, wrapping the little girl immediately in a towel to clean her off with. Her flesh was as pale as a moonbeam, her eyes the same colorless pale as her Mother's, and upon her head was a thick tousled untidy mix of snow-white and jet-black hair. Her face was cherubic, a beauty to be rivaled by none even at such a young age, at least that was the opinion of all in the Volturi upon meeting her.

She was named Nève, to commemorate her Mother, for she had given the Volturi their greatest asset.

* * *

_Here are the translations, mind you I was using a simple translator so if there are any mistakes just let me know and I'll correct them._

_ Éloignez-vous - Stay away_

* * *

_Alright, that's it for Chapter One. Thanks for reading._

_ Review, give constructive criticism! Think it's any good? Crap? Okay? Anything that can be improved on? Just let me know, I do read all of your reviews._

_ See you all in Chapter Two! _


	2. Chapter 2

_ Ugh, I burnt my arm today at work, it hurts like hell! It looks like stitches are in my arm. But now, I have my candy and my juice so life can go on and writing can begin._

_ Firstly, I want to thank everyone who reads this story at all. Reads, reviews, favorites, follows, whatever! Thank you~!_

_ MomoXvolturi: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter!_

_ And, since I have nothing else to say, you may begin reading!_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Nève had been placed upon a soft bed, a long white dress wrapped carefully around her small body. Gumming on her small fist, pale eyes darted around excitably, never keeping focus for more than a minute.

Demetri stood guard beside the bed, still as a statue. His handsome face a blank mask.

Silently, Aro entered the room, followed by Caius and Marcus. The two brothers stood in front of the door, while Aro meandered towards the bed, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Demetri, you have done well," A smile crept across his face, he leaned forward running his lips lightly across the baby's. "She is beautiful, perfect! You may take your leave."

Demetri nodded curtly, vanishing from the room.

Once he was gone Caius and Marcus stepped forward, both on either side of Aro examining the little girl visually. "Yes, she is perfect brother." Caius agreed wholly, smiling sinisterly. Marcus nodded his agreement, his lips upturning slightly.

"I am curious about her gift," Aro leaned forward, picking up the little girl, he cradled her gently in his arms. "With me, and such a talented Mother, she must have an exceptional one!"

"She must, I wonder how to find out from one so young." Caius murmured quietly.

"Well, we will begin our assessments on her later today. So I'm sure we'll find out then." Aro spoke confidently, looking down upon the little girl who had quickly fallen asleep shortly after he picked her up.

Later on, after she had been shown around to all the members of the Coven as well as the Guard, she was placed carefully on an examination table in a sterile white room.

A thin human doctor entered the room in his white lab coat. His face small and pinched, his green eyes small and shrewd.

The child cried upon seeing him, wiggling uncomfortably on the table. Once the doctor had gotten close enough to place his hands upon her it was too close for her liking. His entire arm began to shatter away like broken glass, continuing up and spreading out to his whole body. The man shrieked in agony until all of his body had completely evaporated from the room, the only thing left of him was the blood splattered around the room.

A maniacal laughter sounded in the room, soon followed by Aro, who was quickly followed by Caius and Marcus.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" Aro exclaimed, picking the small child up he, practical bounced with her. She was silent as soon as he picked her up, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, she obliterated him." Caius sneered, laughing cruelly.

Marcus actually smiled, looking closely at the child. "A great asset."

Long seven years passed, the little girl was put through rigorous training. She needed to be able to control her gift, they could not have her loosing control and it did them far more good than bad to have her be able to control it.

Through all of her stages of puberty she had flourished into an absolutely beautiful young woman, appearing to be only twenty years old. She was a perfect mix of her Mother and Father. She was a tall, statuesque woman, standing at 5'10". Her long tousled, mix of snow-white and jet-black hair fell untidily to the back of her knees. Her face was perfect all of her features aligned neatly, big doe eyes surrounded by eyelashes thick as feather dusters, her lips full, with a deep dimples in each of her cheeks when she smiled.

No expense had been spared on her as she grew, she was given a tower to herself in the castle. Her tower alone was full with twenty different rooms, all extravagantly decorated.

Her bedroom was rather plain because that was the way she preferred it. The walls were a stormy gray with a soft black carpet. There were stairs in the center of the room that led down to her king sized four column bed, the canopy surrounding her bed was pitch black, as were the comforter, sheets, and pillows.

Nève was buried under her comforter and sheet, the only thing poking out from underneath, was her long hair. The floor to ceiling windows had all been pulled closed, black thick curtains blocking the sunlight.

There was a light knock upon the large french style door that led into her bedroom, all the rooms in her tower possessed the same style door, all a very dark red.

When no response was given after a long minute the door opened, a muted light shined through the door. In the doorway stood a tall, hulking figure. A behemoth of a man, Felix. He was handsome like all the others, graceful despite his large stature, his black hair cropped short.

He crept over beside her bed, placing his large hand upon her head. "Little Princess, it's time to get up."

In response, he received a muffled groan.

He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Fine then, you give me no choice." He quickly pulled the covers off of her, pulling her up over his shoulder in one quick movement.

Nève squealed, gripping his shirt in her slender fingers, her manicured nails digging into his granite hard flesh. "Felix, what are you doing?!" She flailed her legs, struggling in vain. She was dressed in black boy shorts, along with a gray tank top, her tousled hair falling around her face.

Felix continued chuckling, walking down the hall towards the elevator. "The others have returned, we have to go see them. We have a guest who would like to meet you."

She sighed dramatically, going limp over his shoulder.

They made it all the way to the throne room in absolute silence. Once they entered, Felix quickly walked over to where the other Guards stood, standing beside Demetri.

Nève smiled, and tugged lightly on Demetri's wavy locks.

Demetri placed his hand lightly on her head in a coddling manner. He placed a finger to his lips, then glanced back towards the thrones.

Nève struggled in Felix's arms until he released her, she settled herself beside him, righting her appearance to the best of her ability. Once satisfied she glanced up at the thrones as well, standing in front of the thrones was a tall well-toned man, he possessed a medium sized build, his blond hair reaching down to his collar.

An extremely handsome man, he would have been like any other vampire, if it hadn't been for his eyes. They were not the natural red of other vampires, they were a honey gold.

She had heard much about this man, about his family and the others who had dared to stand against her family. She heard mainly negative things, the only good things she'd heard were about Carlisle. He was a good friend of her Father's, and he was the only one any of the Volturi seemed to have tolerance for, although there was still an extreme distaste for him because of his family and life style.

It made her curious as to why he would be there to see her.

* * *

_ That's it for Chapter Two! I didn't feel like putting too much of her in this chapter, simply wanted to get all the boring stuff completely out-of-the-way. Next chapter is when things will start rolling._

_ Review? Opinions? Comments? Anything?_

_ See you all in Chapter Three!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Good lord, so much work, these people suck! I have only one day off and that day just isn't coming fast enough for my liking. But, oh well, life goes on, and I have to start writing again because I've made you all wait long enough._

_ Big, **big** thanks to YourEnchantingDesire and momoXvolturi for reviewing! You guys help me get the energy to write this up when I'm ready to just drop! Here's this chapter for you!_

_ Read on._

* * *

_Chapter Three_

"Ah, good," Aro exclaimed, standing from his throne, holding his arms out. "The one we have been waiting for has finally arrived. Come, Nève!"

Nève smiled her beauteous smile, dimples visible to the world. She stepped forward, with a grace rivaling her own Father, holding her arms out, placing her hands lightly in Aro's. "Padre mio, come stai," She spoke quietly, glancing over towards the blond vampire. "Que fait-il ici?" Switching quickly back to the language she was most comfortable with.

Aro smiled adoringly, touching his lips to hers lightly for a moment. "I've invited him! I wished for him to meet you," He looked towards Carlisle, a wide smile spread across his face. His arm hung lazily over Nève's shoulder. "This is our precious Nève, our Principessa!"

Carlisle smiled, careful not to move forward, remaining still as a statue, not wanting to give the Guards any reason to become suspicious. "She is very beautiful Aro."

Some of the Guards scoffed, finding 'beautiful' to be a severe understatement.

Aro smiled, placing his hand on top of her head, his fingers petting her scalp.

Nève looked up into Carlisle's golden eyes, a polite smile spread across her face. "I thank you," She had the oddest accent, a mix of both Italian and French, both very faint, barely audible. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am very happy that you've come to visit me." She spoke with the perfect mannerisms of a Princess of the Volturi.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Carlisle smiled, holding his hand out, which she easily placed her hand in his for it to receive a kiss.

Aro cleared his throat, touching the side of his face lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Carlisle, as you know. I brought you here to meet her, but I also have a favor to ask of you."

Carlisle's eyes snapped up to Aro immediately, a shocked expression crossing his face. "Yes, what is it?"

There was an amused twinkle in Aro's eyes, he smiled for a moment before continuing. "Might you consider allowing Nève to visit with you and your family for a while," He spoke in a conversational tone, a small smile present at all times. "I think perhaps, meeting your Renesmee would be beneficial for her."

Carlisle smiled warmly at the idea, his eyes alight. "Yes, I would be most welcoming to that, as would my family I am sure," He glanced about the room quickly, before his eyes locked with Aro's once more. "I am pleasantly surprised, that there you seem to not hold a grudge against us any longer."

Aro's smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat's, he held his arms out once more taking Nève into his arms, her back was pulled tightly to his chest. "Of course, all has been forgotten! And I am overjoyed that you will allow her stay," He paused for a moment, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Is the whole summer long enough a time perhaps?"

"Yes, that is perfectly reasonable," Carlisle was glad to reach out and rekindle his friendship with Aro. "And if she desires to stay longer after that time, that is perfectly acceptable as well."

"Yes, that is fine with me," Aro glanced down at the girl in his arms, pressing a brief kiss upon her forehead. "Is that acceptable with you Nève?"

"Yes, that is acceptable with me Papa." A mischievous light glinted in her eyes, while a pleasant smile was plastered upon her face.

"Demetri, please, if you would," Aro spared a short glance towards the Guards line. "Aid Nève in packing her things won't you?"

There was no vocal response, but Demetri was at Aro's side in an instant, his hand held out for Nève.

Nève placed her hand in his and they were gone in an instant.

She sat on her bed, nodding in approval or shaking her head in disapproval as Demetri held up articles of clothing, jewelry, shoes, and even her most intimate of items, to be placed into her suitcases.

After two hours, all ten of her suitcases were packed and ready for her.

Demetri began to carry all of her suitcases out, he paused in the doorway to glance at her. "Get dressed." He then quickly made his exit.

Nève made her way into her closet, dressing quickly. She put on a black and white cross tube top, with matching arm warmers, white short shorts, along with black knee-high furry boots with thin black belts tied around them. She also wore a studded choker, with dangling crosses, a large gold 'V' in the center, and a wide belt with a skull belt buckle. She brushed through her hair quickly, leaving it to fall untidily around her.

She stepped out into the main foyer, where Carlisle and her Father, Uncles, and the Guards all stood waiting for her.

Aro smiled brightly upon seeing her, holding his arms out to her. "How adorable you are my little ragazza!"

She smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around her Father. "Oui, je sais," She laughed haughtily, running her hand through her hair, looking upon Carlisle with the same amused glint in her eyes. "Shall we take out leave?"

Carlisle nodded, his arm held out for her to take hold of. "It will be quite the trip to Forks, but I do hope you'll enjoy the sights."

"As do I, I am most excited to see this town. I've never left Volterra, this all will be exciting for me!" She took his arm eagerly, looking upon him animatedly.

They made their way out to the black tinted limo that awaited them, they took their leave of Volterra.

* * *

_ Translations (Remember, translator. So, if anything is wrong just say so.):_

_ Padre mio, come stai? - My Father, how are you? _

_ Que fait-il ici? - What is he doing here? _

_ Principessa - Princess _

_ Ragazza – Girl _

_ Oui, je sais. - Yes, I know._

* * *

_ And that's it for Chapter Three. Had to get through this, which in my opinion is the most boring scene to have to go through** ever**. But, we have to get through the dull to get to the fun!_

_ Tell, tell, from the little things I've given of her what do you think she's going to be like? I want to hear your thoughts, I know how she is...But there is not way in hell I can bring that all out at once...So, I decided on little subtle things...Is it working?_

_ Review! Whatever! _

_ See you all in Chapter Four!_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Okay, hi everyone. Sorry that this update is so late, I've been busy with work, I've gotten a second job at a way better place yay! My life is going fairly well for me right now, and I don't have work tomorrow so I'm going to sit here and now write out this chapter until it is done._

_ MomoXvolturi: You are **so** right! That basically sums it up, without doing too much. - Although, she might be worse than even that. A **demon** in sheep's skin, I'll say no more on that though, because we will be getting to that hell soon enough! It'll all make sense why I say that._

_ Big thank you to, momoXvolturi, donkeysarebolos, and jazzyjeff1410 for following, favoring, reviewing. Thank you once again!_

_ You may now read on!_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Green, it was everywhere. Trees were all around them, it seemed as if they stretched on for eternity. Her pale eyes darted around, narrowing shrewdly as her gaze fell upon a large dark shadow, darting through the dense forest. Glancing over at Carlisle she assessed that he had seen it as well, but he had glanced away in a way that was meant to be nonchalant, as he continued to place their luggage in the back of the black Mercedes S55 AMG.

A small smirk crept across her face, obviously they were the shape shifters she had heard so much about. So little was known about them, it had made them the topic of conversation for quite some time. They had a woodsy sent about them, while there was the very faint scent of a dog.

Carlisle held the door open for her, an almost nervous smile on his face. Nève smiled easily, sliding into the car, she silently situated herself before she glanced over to his side of the car where he had just slid in and situated himself.

She drummed her fingers lightly against the window, eyes widening infinitesimally every minute or so as she watched the shadows dart about. "Carlisle...These large beasts that run around the forests," She chuckled, glancing over at him. "Why do they follow us?"

Carlisle laughed, a curt laugh. "Perhaps because they have seen me return with someone they don't know."

"Did they know where it was you went?" She pulled her eyes away from the forest, and the ever moving shadows, to focus on him.

"It is possible." He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, a very human thing to do.

She laughed, a giddy little laugh that mimicked her Father's. "How exciting," Her eyes alight with excitement at the prospect of coming face to face with one of the mutant dogs. "I've been so curious to see one of the shape shifters, your family as well, especially your granddaughter."

Carlisle smiled, chuckling lightly. "I'm sure they'll all be very happy to meet you."

Nève smiled at him, silence being the best response.

By the end of their conversation they had arrived at the Cullen's home. It was a beautiful three story home, painted white, along with a deep porch that wrapped around the entire front of the house. The large windows were obviously part of the original structure.

Carlisle smiled upon the sight of his home, taking the luggage out of the back he led her into the house. It was an interesting sight, the south-facing wall was made entirely of glass going three stories tall. The inside of the home was bright and open, there were few walls with a wide central staircase to the left. On the right there was a raised area, with a grand piano. Carlisle pointed out the dining room, kitchen, and the living area. Excited chattering came from the living area, a racing game sounded out in the background.

A small and curvy woman, about 5'6", flitted into the room, her heart shape face alight with a smile. Her chestnut hair flowing behind her. She and Carlisle embraced, looking very much in love.

Nève glanced away from the scene, her attention drawn to the living area. She found herself with the oddest inclination to enter the room, but opted to wait patiently for the two to be ready to lead her there.

Carlisle spoke quietly with the woman before turning to face Nève. "This is my wife, Esme," He smiled tenderly at the woman in his arms, looking back up to Nève. "Esme, this is Aro's daughter, Nève."

Esme's eyes widened for a moment before she composed herself. Holding her hand out, she smiled genuinely. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nève smiled, taking Esme's hand into her own, she shook it lightly. "The pleasure is mine, your home is lovely. Il est magnifique"

Esme's smile brightened, she held Nève's hand and led her to the living area.

All of the chattering immediately ceased, all eyes falling on them.

A pair of eyes in particular captured Nève's attention, a pair of deep brown eyes that seemed awe-stricken.

* * *

_ Il est magnifique! - It is beautiful!_

* * *

_ Yeah, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short everyone, I have writers block for some reason. This chapter alone took hours, no idea why...It's terrible! I hope it ends quickly, so I can continue writing longer chapters._

_ Well, review if ya want. Or not, all up to you!_

_ I'll see you all whenever this writers block ends, see you in Chapter Five!_


End file.
